If only she hadn't
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: this is my weird one-shot for KNDFANGIRL's week of randomness


Here it is! This is for the week of randomness! This is my Weird/ Odd One-shot!

J If only..J

If only she hadn't done it.

If she hadn't of done that none of this probably would have happened.

I might not have blown up at her and made her run away crying hysterically.

It all started one morning at the tree house. I woke up and found Numbuh 3 in the kitchen eating Applejacks, she saw me and waved because her mouth was full of cinnamon goodness.

I didn't feel like any Applejacks so I sat down at the table and said to her with a scowl on my face as usual for my tough act, '' Morning Numbuh 3''.

When she was finally finished chewing after a few minutes, she responded back to me with a cheerful smile on her face like everyday '' Morning Numbuh 4! How'd you sleep last night?''

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at what she asked me every morning, but I answered back anyway, ''Good I guess''

She smiled again and nodded before going back to her cereal. There was a few minutes of a silence, just the occasional ting of her metal spoon hitting the glass bowl, before she broke it by asking me another question.

''Do you want anything to eat?'' she asked me as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. Before I could answer my stomach rumbled, making me blush slightly. She giggled and looked at me knowingly.

''Toast'' I answered putting my head on my arms that were crossed lying on the table.

She nodded and put some bread into the toaster. We waited in another silence, this one was a comfortable one. We waited and both of us jumped when the toast surprisingly sprung up from the toaster.

She already knew what I liked on it so she already started buttering it. I waited for the food patiently and when she laid it down I didn't even look at it when I shoved it in my mouth. When I started chewing it I noticed that there was a weird flavor almost like….cinnamon. I looked down at my toast that was still in my hands and saw some applejacks sticking to the butter on the toast.

I spit out my food and turned to look at Kuki who had turned when she heard me spit.

''Kuki! Why is there applejacks on my toast!'' I asked her angrily. I knew the reason why I was yelling at her was stupid but I had been ready to blow up for some reason when I got up this morning.

She had some tears in her eyes and I saw her bite her lip, probably to keep from crying even more. She answered me in a shy voice, '' S-Sorry Numbuh 4 I accidentally spilled some on the toast and left them there because I didn't think you would care.''

I scowled and said to her in a voice even I would cower at, ''YOU IDIOT! I WAS SO HUNGRY AND NOW I CANT EAT BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY FOOD!''

At that point Kuki couldn't hold it in anymore and was full-out crying.

Right then the others came in. I had screamed at Numbuh 3 really loud…

''What the heck is going on?'' Nigel asked me glaring over the top of his sunglasses. I waited a few seconds to answer them, I was trying to calm down. I don't even know why I was so angry.

As I opened my mouth to answer them Kuki ran by me, out of the room, and down the hallway that led to her room. I was about to call after her when I figured it wasn't worth it.

I stared down the hallway she went down before I felt a hat hit my head. I turned around to find a glaring Numbuh 5 who looked ready to blow from anger.

''what the heck did you do boy?'' she asked me obviously trying to make a hole in my forehead by the way she was glaring at me. I scowled at them while crossing my arms again, but I told them what happened a few minutes ago.

When I was done with the story all I got was a bunch of eye rolls and another hit in the head by Abby's hat.

And that is why I am now standing outside Numbuh 3's door, hearing her loud sobs from the inside, ready to apologize and ready to face that evil side of her that makes me almost pee my pants every time I see it. With a sigh I push aside the curtains and walk in.

If only she hadn't put applejacks on my toast.

There you go! My Weird/ Odd one-shot for the week randomness! Not one of my best but I liked it! I thought it was okay until I just read KNDFANGIRL's story… but oh well this is all I had so too bad for me :D BTW for that story it was weird and hilarious! If it is bad don't be afraid to tell me I want to get better so just tell me. So please do one thing for me….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
